One More Day With You
by The-Afterhour-Panic
Summary: Lapis and Jasper have been having trouble with their relationship for some time now, and things don't seem to get any better when their daughter is born. Why has Jasper been acting so strange lately? How much longer can Lapis hold on? Will Jasper be able to make things right again, or will their little family be torn apart by a terrible secret? AU. Lapis x Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**_One More Day With You_**

 _A Steven Universe Story_

 _Written by:_ The_Afterhours

 **Warning:** _Abuse and profanity_

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

 _My name is Lapis Lazuli, I have been married for seven years to Jasper Quartz. I first met Jasper in high school. She would always mess with me during class and in the halls, steal my writing utensils, get me in trouble, embarrass me infront of everyone, the works but I didn't think much of it. I always did my best to just ignore her but she still tried to get under my skin. One day, out of nowhere, she suddenly asked me out. I accepted. I had been scared to say 'no'. On our first date she surprisingly took me to a rather nice restaurant and was nice to me the entire time. It had been as if I was having dinner with a completely different person. So when she asked me on the second date, I just couldn't say no! But for a different reason now! Though at school she treated me the same as she would before, almost as if she wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I got to know her better and as time went by we became closer. After we graduated, sadly, we went our separate ways. We tried our best to call and write letters to each other but we still managed to lose touch with one another. She moved away and I stayed behind, hoping that she would one day return._

 _When she did, we married the moment we got the chance and even bought a small house to live together in. It was a small private wedding. Only a few friends and a couple of my family members were invited, Jasper's family was invited as well but no one ever bothered to show up. We had a lovely honeymoon but after all the initial excitement I noticed just how different Jasper was from when we first met. I would always stay at home and do chores then Jasper would come home late from work and not pay much attention to me. It would always be the same until one day...I don't know what happened, but something just snapped in her. I'm not sure if it was my fault or...something happened at work..but something came over her. She would curse and yell at me whenever I did something wrong. Even if it was something small. Sometimes she wouldn't come home at all. And when she did, she would lock herself away in her office and stay in there for hours at a time and refused to speak to me, and wouldn't eat a thing. She would drink in there, I knew. She reeked of alcohol when ever she did come out. One day while Jasper was away at work I snuck into her office. She later found out I was in there. And when she did..she hit me. I didn't do anything back. I was weak. I couldn't do anything. I had been too scared to do anything about it. Only lock myself in the bedroom and weep._ _The bruise on my face was there for weeks, I couldn't go outside or even to the backyard, and much less have my friends visit me. They worried about me of course, I knew that but I also knew that Jasper would get angry if anyone saw me like this. So I waited patiently for my face to heal and the dark bruise over my eye to fade away. It seemed like whatever I did to please Jasper only made her angry. And at some point we stopped talking to each other. It was like living with a stranger and not my beloved spouse._

 _Things didn't get better when Jasper suddenly approached me one day after she came back from work, happier than what I had seen her in the past few months. Of course I was completely confused but I went along with it, simply glad to see Jasper smiling again like her old self. But when she explained to me that she wanted to have a child I became frightened. I accepted despite my fear. The very next day she scheduled a doctor's appointment and dragged me off to the clinic, the first time I had been there in nearly two years. It was decided I would be the one to carry our child, as it would be too dangerous for both Jasper and our unborn child if she were to be the one to carry._ _There was a good side to my rather comfortable few months of pregnancy, Jasper would call from work just to check up on me and ask if I needed anything and would even slip in a 'I love you'. And at home she would treat me well, she wouldn't yell or hit me. She even promised to stop drinking all together. All of that just for the sake of the unborn child and my well being! I was happy, almost thankful for the life growing inside me. Though deep down I knew...That it would all go back to normal as soon as the baby was born. I tried to ignore those terrible thoughts and the pregnancy went smoothly._ _When our daughter was born, Jasper was overjoyed and we settled on a name, well it was Jasper who insisted on picking out a name. Malachite Lazuli Quartz. She was Jasper's pride and joy. She set to work buying everything we needed to remodel our guestroom into the baby's room._

 _I found out that I was right about my suspicions of Jasper, because not even before Malachite turned a year old...she-_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-** A thin pale hand reached out blindly to smack the pesky alarm clock, missing the first three times before finally hitting the snooze button. The annoyance was silenced and a miserable looking young woman sat up in bed. She pulled the thick covers off herself. She looked down at the sleeping tattoo and scar littered figure next to her. She breathed out a small sigh and dragged herself out of bed. She had dark bags under her eyes due to her lack of sleep, unlike her deeply asleep partner. She scarcely slept well anymore, and would even joke about it half-heartedly that it was due to the fact that Jasper had a habit of snoring. Lapis got out of bed and weakly dressed herself in a light blue loose-fitting dress. Afterwards she stared at her reflection in the upright mirror that leaned against the wall near the door of the shared master bedroom. She had lost a lot of weight since giving birth to her dear Malachite, though according to her spouse she had always been thin. Her hair was a lovely blue color that nearly reached her shoulders which Jasper liked to comb her large hands through, again that had been in the past when they had first dated.

Her eyes scanned the reflection of herself. She had indeed changed a lot. Those blue eyes of hers used to be so bright and full of curiosity but now they had dullen and were almost a lighter steel-blue. She glanced back at the bed. Jasper was still fast asleep. She would awaken soon. Lapis combed her hair quickly and left the room. And made sure to silently close the door as she did so. The house was neat and orderly, nothing seemed out of place thanks to her efforts in cleaning daily. The small woman hurried along to begin her morning routine. She stopped in the hallway to knock on a door. A soft groan sounded from the other side. "Malachite, wake up. Time for school. Make sure to clean your bedroom before you go." Lapis instructed in a gentle tone and heard the young girl moving around inside of her room. Moving on, Lapis went into the kitchen and got started on Jasper and Mala's breakfast. She washed her hands, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of the cool water on her pale skin. She smiled. Her thoughts going back to the ocean. It was so close. Yet so far away. They had moved from Lapis' hometown after little Mala had been born to the small-town of Beach City. Lapis had always considered asking Jasper to actually go and enjoy the beach for once, but now it seemed like an impossibility.

Lapis touched the silver ring on her finger, she shook her head sadly and shut off the water. She dried her hands with a towel and noticed she had been daydreaming again, something Jasper scolded her for often. The young woman started on the coffee, taking a bit of time to hum to herself. She worked rather quickly as she had grown used to cooking for her family on a nearly daily basis. In not much time she already piled pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs with toast onto a plate on the table. She had began setting the table when she heard soft footsteps coming from the hallway. She looked up with a smile on her face and saw Malachite walk up to her with a brighter smile to match. The child happily hugged her mother, reaching Lapis' waist at her young age already. She would most likely tower over Lapis before she even reaches her late teens. "Good mornin' mommy!" Mala greeted cheerfully and jumped up to kiss her mother's cheek. Lapis laughed and petted her daughter's messy sun bleached blonde hair, admiring those sea green eyes that almost reminded her of the very same ocean she so loved. "Morning dear, go wash up before you sit down."

The obedient young girl nodded and went to wash her hands before scurrying to sit down in her favorite seat. Lapis stopped humming as she poured a glass of cool milk for Mala then coffee for Jasper. She lovingly placed a few pancakes from the large plate on a smaller one and set it where Malachite would be eating. Who was already seated, waiting patiently. A loud slam of a door was heard not even 5 minutes later. Jasper stomped down the hall, a scrowl on her sun tanned features, she was only lazily half dressed in her uniform, just a white long-sleeved button up shirt with loose tie and black dress pants with matching shoes. Lapis hurried to finish serving her spouse's breakfast, placing the plate gingerly where Jasper would be sitting. "Morning mama!" The tall woman strolled into small dining room, going straight to little Malachite who had greeted her. She ruffled her daughter's hair, undoing the neatly done green bows so that her hair matched her own wild bangs.

Jasper leaned down to place a small kiss on the crown of Mala's head. A complete change from how she had acted in the hallway, she nearly looked cheerful. But Lapis knew better, especially when Jasper found it alright to steal a kiss from her before heading over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. Lapis wiped her cheek in pure spite when the taller woman wasn't looking. Jasper dried her hands off with a rag before placing it back on the counter where she found it every morning after Lapis used it. She walked over to the small table meant for four, the floorboards creaking under her weight as she practically stomping again. Lapis pulled out the chair for her and motioned for her to take a seat. When the platinum blonde did so, Lapis stood off to her side. Her hands neatly at her lap. Lapis appeared to be nothing more than an unfortunate servant, pitiful at the sight of a whip.

Malachite and Jasper ate in silence, a dreadful minute of quiet settled before Jasper spoke up. "Aren't you going to eat, Lapis?" She asked, though it sounded more like a command. The fork she held in her hand stabbed into the last of her pancake. Lapis shivered at her words and looked to Mala. "You should hurry and eat, dear. You wouldn't want to be left by the bus on your second week of school, now do you?" She urged her daughter, pretending to have not heard Jasper who had now stopped eating and was staring at her with stern orange eyes. The smaller woman anxiously watched Malachite, doing her best not to look in Jasper's direction. "Lapis. Won't you eat with us? What's the point of sitting down for a breakfast with my family when not everyone is eat-" "Mala, hurry up you'll be la-" Lapis interrupted her but quickly shut her mouth when Jasper stood, looking down at her. Sunset orange eyes meeting shimmering ocean blue. "I already ate." Lapis said meekly, merely above whisper.

"Love you mama! Love you mommy, bye!" Malachite's voice rang out melodically followed soon after by the close of the front door. Jasper glanced in the direction of the door then back to Lapis. "Tch. This conversation isn't over. And I'm not about to be late for work because of you." She rolled her eyes and leaned down, cupping Lapis' face and brought it closer to her own. "Jasper, wait, I-" She kissed the smaller woman roughly. Lapis grunted in protest and tried to pull away but soon found herself pinned against the dining room wall. She squirmed underneath Jasper's strong grip, then felt her hold on her arm loosening. Lapis' eyebrows furrowed and she yanked her arm free, and without thinking she slapped Jasper as hard as she could.

In one awful, dizzying moment everything stood still. Jasper stumbled back in shock, her eyes widened in anger and disbelief, her large hand brushing against the small handprint left stinging on her cheek. Lapis gasped, knowing what would come next. She backed away into the hallway slowly and scrambled into Malachite's bedroom, making sure to lock the door just as she heard Jasper's footsteps in the hallway, her heart pounding. "Lapis, open up right now!" Tears welled up in her eyes, she leaned against the door and weakly slid down on to the floor. She hugged her knees and silently sobbed, Jasper's angry voice yelling at her from the opposite side of the door. Her fists banging on it aggressively. "Lapis! I'm not going to repeat myself again! Open the damn door _right now_!"

Lapis closed her eyes tightly. "Go away!" She yelled back at her, almost screaming. The pounding at the door stopped. "Fine. Be that way! I'll deal with you when I get back. I don't have time for your games today." She heard Jasper speak a little more calmly and even heard her heavy footsteps leading away from the door and towards the master bedroom, presumably to fetch her black blazer and finish getting ready for work. Lapis listened for Jasper, sniffling and wiping her tears away. She finally heard Jasper go out the front door and slam it shut.

The young woman slowly got up from the floor, shakily getting on her feet. She dried her tears then left the room. She walked quickly to the bedroom and took her coin purse. She had finally made up her mind. Her steps quick and certain. She went to the front door and reached for her coat from the rack. "Lazuli...I can't believe you." A disappointed voice spoke from behind her. Lapis turned around quickly, her blue eyes meeting with Jasper's orange ones. She froze in her tracks, fear taking over. "You would leave me like that?" Anger rose in her spouse's voice. Lapis eyes widened in fear and flinched as Jasper reached for her.

* * *

 ** _Hello there reader! Whether you read my works before or you stumbled upon this lil fic by chance! I hope you all enjoy this fan fic! This /will/ be a multi chapter work(not sure how many yet). I will be focusing mostly on this fic and ACC(A Complete Circle) since these two will be rather long and or take awhile to complete. The progress of writing this particular chapter for OMDWY took about 5 hours of 'desk' time. Just to give you all an idea of how long it takes me to produce /a/ chapter, sad, I know. Getting myself motivated is a challenge lol. Only so much time between my daily activities and having to go to bed. Reviews are appreciated! Afterhours out!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**One More Day With You**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lapis tried her best to free herself from Jasper's grip, holding on to anything that was within her reach to keep herself from being dragged down the hall. "Let go of me!" She protested, kicking at the air. Jasper had her arms around Lapis' thin waist, and was able to lift her right off the floor. "Of course I won't! You must take me for a fool or something. I can't even trust you to not run away? Is that it?" Lapis' spouse growled, opening the basement door. "I wasn't going to run! I swear! I was only going to the corner store!" Lapis plead, her voice choked with tears. "I'm sorry!" She practically begged. Her blue eyes stared at the dark pit of nothing, it wasn't as horrid as it sounded but the dark damp room was nothing close to comforting.

"Fine! I'll put you down. But you gotta promise you won't go anywhere until I get back, alright?" Jasper said more calmly, setting Lapis down on her feet. The short woman let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Jasper, it won't happen again." She did her best to wipe away her tears, her wrists still aching from the other woman's unnecessary force. She saw a sudden flash of hostility in Jasper's amber eyes. "Yeah, it won't happen again, trust me." The blonde growled and quickly slammed the basement door shut, the door clicking closed. Lapis only had a small amount of time to react. "Jasper no!" She shouted, banging against the door. She desperately pulled at the door knob, knowing that that particular door couldn't be locked.

But Jasper held the door firmly shut. "I've had enough of this! _Gosh, I hate you so much_.." Lapis heard her murmur and she froze, her hand leaving the door handle. Why? Why did she feel so crushed? It was only Jasper, she was an asshole anyway...

Jasper's footsteps thudded down the hall towards the front door, but Lapis could care less. She sat on the first step of the basement stairs, having given up, her head in her arms. She sniffed, letting the stuffy and dark basement consume her. Out of all of the things Jasper had said to her before, all of the insults, all of the pointless arguments, none of that had ever bothered her before. She didn't know how long she had been down in the basement, but when the doorbell rang she was slow to respond. Lapis weakly stood and reached out to hold on to the wall. Her steps were shaky as she opened the door and walked to the living room. She parted the curtains and peeked at the porch, seeing a tall young woman wearing a suit. She hurried to the door. Pushing her hair back and fixing her skirts before answering the door, silently hoping that her eyes weren't red from crying.

"Good afternoon madam, is Jasper Quartz home?" The younger woman asked, not evening bothering to look up from her clipboard. She wore a white dress shirt with a black blazer and pants, she wore knee high boots, her blonde hair was slicked back, her green eyes meeting with Lapis' from behind large circular eyeglasses. The elevated boots seemed to be more like high heeled hooker boots though that did little to hide the fact that without them she would be considerably shorter than Lapis and seemed to be awfully young, more like a runaway high school freshman, the thought made Lapis smile. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Tch, for your information I already graduated, in fact I've already graduated from college at the top of my-" Lapis cut her off. "Oh alright then, my bad. Don't get your brain cells in a twist, nerd." Lapis muttered but continued anyway. "So you're looking for Jasper huh? Well too bad, you missed her. She left for work a couple of hours ago...I think. If you want to fin-" "What do mean she went to work? She hasn't shown up at all!" The girl interrupted, on the verge of freaking out. "Aw man! The boss is going to have my precious ass on a silver platter!" She nearly dropped her clipboard.

The teen dug through her blazer's pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Lapis before scribbling something down on her clipboard. "Well thank you for your...cooperation...miss..." Her voice trailed off, not having caught Lapis' name. Lapis looked up from the business card after reading the information on it, just the girl's name and phone numbers along with an email address. "Lazuli. It's Lapis Lazuli, you're Peridot?" Peridot nodded. "Again, thank you Miss Lazuli. If you see Quartz tell her to call the office. Have a nice day." The blonde turned to leave, offering Lapis a small sympathetic smile before she left.

Lapis sighed and watched the teen hurry off to the taxi she had taken to get there in the first place. She went back inside of the house, but not before taking one longing look towards the ocean.

She went straight to the kitchen and picked up the house phone. She dialed Jasper's phone number and waited patiently but was only met with ringing. She was about to hang up when she heard a noise. Lapis was silent. She set the card and the phone down. The young woman followed the noise throughout the house before finally locating the source. She picked up Jasper's phone, frowning to herself. She scowled, her thin brows furrowing. She threw the phone back onto the bed in frustration. She stormed to the kitchen and hung up the other phone.

A couple of hours later, Lapis was sitting alone on the couch, her eyes glancing around the living room. She looked at the framed pictures, her blue eyes full of spite. Pictures of a baby Malachite and a couple from Lapis and Jasper's wedding and honeymoon. "Damn it all!" She hissed and hopped up. Jasper. What was Jasper thinking? Where was she? Terrible thoughts entered Lapis' mind. She probably seeing someone...Normally Jasper would be kind enough to at least give some clue to her where abouts. But she had never upped and left. Lapis sighed and grabbed her house keys. Looks like she was going to have to go and find her. Malachite would be home soon, Lapis would have to hurry.

The sun was beginning its descent downwards to meet that beautiful ocean Lapis admired so much, the rich dark blue canvas splattered with reds and orange. Lapis pulled her hoodie's hood over her head, which she decided to wear just incase one of the locals saw her, to cover her face. It didn't take very long to walk to the heart of the small town. She walked past a small doughnut shop, taking note to bring Malachite there some time. She looked around, nearly forgetting why she was out in the first place. It was her first real time walking the streets of Beach City. There were small shops lining the beach, a pizzeria with a silly name and a small french fry place, wonderful aromas drifted in the air as restaurants began to cook up more food for their customers, mostly older children who just got out of school and people who finished up with work. Those rich food smells clashed against the smell of sea foam and salt.

Lapis stopped and stared at the ocean, it was so close yet still out of reach. A particularly large wave crashed down, kicking up ocean spray after it. She smiled and kept on walking, just being this close to ocean she normally only observed from afar gave her a surge of hope.

After about an hour of searching and wandering around she past by a local pub, she had nearly missed it but she saw a familiar orange motorcycle in the small parking lot. And sure enough she found Jasper inside of the pub, she was sitting alone at a table that was all the way in the back. She was chatting to a rather attractive barmaid who had just came over. Anger suddenly rose in Lapis and she approached them. Was it jealousy? Of course not, Jasper had ran off without telling Lapis. Yes that was it. The young barmaid was the first to notice her nearing. "Hello miss, can I help you?" She asked kindly. How could she speak to her like that? "I'd like to be alone with her please." Lapis said rather soberly and sat down across from Jasper, waiting for the barmaid to leave them be.

Jasper seemed to be puzzled about Lapis' sudden appearance though she seemed to be much calmer than she was earlier that morning. "Hey cutie, aren't you supposed to be at home?"She asked with a grin, obviously drunk. Lapis rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to try and talk to Jasper when she got like this. "Let go home, it's getting late." She tried to reason with her as she pulled out her coin purse to leave a tip and to leave the money for Jasper's absurd amount of drinks. "Aw, no kiss for me? Come on babe." Jasper spoke loosely and leaned over to the table to try and give Lapis a big smooch on the lips. Lapis moved her head out of the way and stood up from the table. "Jasper, get up. Right now."

Jasper groaned, but didn't move an inch. "Don't want to, your ass won't give me a kiss." She pouted. Their conversation attracting the attention of everyone else in the bar. "Jasper. Let's go already. I'll kiss you if we go outside." Lapis offered, inwardly cringing when Jasper almost immediately got up and wrapped a strong arm around her thin waist. Jasper leaned down and clumsily kissed at Lapis' neck. "Stop messing around!" The smaller woman squirmed and practically dragged Jasper outside. "Where did you leave your bike's keys? She asked.

"What keys, babe?" Jasper asked huskily, nipping at Lapis' soft skin. Lapis shivered and slipped her hand into Jasper's pocket, looking for the keys. "Mmm, impatient are we?~" Jasper smirked. Lapis felt relieved as soon as she pulled out the keys. "No, we're going home silly." She pressured and pulled away from the taller woman and hopped onto the motorcycle, she pushed the keys in and the bike roared to life. "Well. What are you waiting for? Get on." She urged, becoming impatient. "Pfft. You can't drive tha-" Lapis furrowed her brows and drove a few feet backwards, losing her patience. "You'll have to walk home, last chance." She said in a low tone. "Alright, alright! Geez." Jasper rolled her eyes and walked over. Lapis felt the motorcycle suddenly get weighed down. Well it wasn't that Jasper was large or anything, she was simply mostly muscle...A big buff cheeto puff if you will...A clever little nickname Lapis had recently had come up with.

The drive back home was rather uneventful...unless you count when Jasper had nearly fallen off and when Lapis nearly willingly hopped off herself after Jasper wouldn't shut up. Lapis walked up to the porch and found the front door unlocked. She entered with Jasper close behind. Connie and Malachite were on the livingroom floor going over homework. "Good afternoon Mrs. Lazuli and Mrs. Quartz!" The oldest girl cheerfully greeted. "Hello Con-" "Hey kid, what's-" Lapis was quick to pull Jasper into the bedroom, she closed the door behind her spouse. "To bed you go!" She ordered. Jasper smirked. "Only if you come with.~" Lapis rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't have time for this. I think it's time you admit you have a drinking problem." Jasper shrugged and plopped onto the bed, groaning.

Lapis quietly snuck out of the bedroom and closed the door carefully. She returned to the living room. "Is Mama okay?" Mala asked with concern as she looked up from the math worksheet she was supposed to be doing. "She's alright, just tired." Lapis assured with a nod and urged her daughter to finish up her homework which wouldn't take very long with Connie's help. Afterwards Lapis invited the two girls to the kitchen for a small snack. "Connie will you be staying for dinner today?" She asked the older girl. "No mam, my mom will be picking me up. But thanks for the offer. My mom doesn't want me to stay out too late helping out with tutoring. Something about me not having enough time to do _my_ own homework." Connie began, politely trying to form a conversation. "Well tell her that you're welcome to come over here whenever you'd like. Our door is always open." Lapis said kindly, offering a small smile.

Connie nodded, taking a sip from the apple juice that had been given to her. "Mrs. Lazuli, you dyed your hair again? It looks nice. My mother won't let me dye mine." Lapis nodded. "I always dye it blue...it just feels right, you know? But I might just stop. Getting too old for that kind of stuff anyway." She combed a hand through her hair, in actuality she was a brunette.

An hour passed and Connie was picked up by her mother, as promised, and was taken home. Lapis made dinner for herself and Mala, she thought of waking Jasper for dinner but decided against it after seeing that her spouse was fast asleep. Later after tucking in Mala she went to bed herself. Like always, Jasper had hogged all of the blanket and the sheets. Lapis meriserily grabbed a pillow and went to the living room couch after minutes of tossing and turning in bed, forgetting that Jasper had a tendency to snore after drinking. She spent the night on the couch. The next morning she immediately came to regret that decision.

* * *

 _ **Hello, Afterhours here! Wow, I was able to keep to my writing schedule for once, I impressed myself! XD Well I'm glad I've gotten so many follows and favorites on this fic so I'll definitely be focusing on continuing this one! Feedback in the form of pms or reviews always helps! Afterhours out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**One More Day With You**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Lapis awoke with a start, her blue eyes shot open, she jolted up into a sitting position on the couch. The living room was filled with bright morning sunlight and she could hear birds singing and chirping outside. She rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes and yawned. **Her alarm clock.**

She quickly got up hurried to the kitchen, walking right past the dining room. She wasted no time in washing her hands and drying them. The young brunette reached for the coffee maker then noticed something bizarre. There was already freshly made coffee in it, still warm to the touch. "Well goodmorning to you too babe." She heard Jasper mutter. Lapis turned around, searching for the voice. She found Jasper sitting at the dining table wearing her usual work attire minus the tie and blazer, her large coffee mug empty in front of her. She seemed to be wide awake. "You're up already?" Lapis asked in a confused tone. Jasper motioned for her to take a seat.

"Actually you're the one out of place. What happened? You're normally the first one-" "Mala!" Lapis suddenly remembered and stood but was gently sat back down by Jasper. "I drove her to school. I took care of everything already. I thought I would let you sleep in today, you slept like a baby. Knew you needed it after yesterday..." The blonde's voice trailed off. Jasper stood. "I'll prepare you a cup of coffee.." She stood and took her empty mug with her. Lapis watched her leave the mug in the sink and fetch another mug and fill it with coffee. "You remember?" Lapis asked. "Yup. And...I'm sorry about yesterday morning." Jasper returned with the coffee mug and she set it infront of Lapis.

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't hav-" "No It's not your fault. It's not alright..." Jasper sighed and sat across from Lapis. Lapis placed her hand over Jasper's much bigger one and gave her a comforting squeeze. "I know you try. And I know it's hard for you sometimes." She spoke in a soft tone, Jasper pulled her hand away from her.

Lapis sighed and took a sip from her coffee, appreciating it's comforting warmth. "Shouldn't you be at work right now?" Her spouse looked up. "About that...I already called this morning while you were sleeping in. I got the rest of the week off so I can spend some time with you and Mala." She grinned and winked at Lapis. "Glad about it? Means you get to spend the entire day with yours truly."

Lapis shivered. "The rest of the week?" She was silent, drinking her coffee. Jasper nodded. "I was thinking you and me could go out and do something, you know. How about I take you out to lunch then we could go see a movie?" The blonde suggested with a smirk. Lapis got up with her now empty coffee mug. "If you want to." She said in an uninterested tone and she set the mug in the sink. She picked up the sponge and began washing the dishes, indifferent to Jasper.

Jasper growled softly and stood, walking to Lapis' side. "Hell kind of answer is that? I say we go have a nice time. Think about it, Mala isn't here. It's just you and me." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Lapis' waist. She teasingly nipped at her exposed shoulder, earning a sharp gasp from her spouse. "J-jasper...We can go if you want, just let me..-" Lapis' cheeks heated and she tried her best to hurry with the dishes. "Leave it, I'll do them later." Jasper persuaded and reached to shut the water off. Lapis did little to protest her actions.

Jasper smirked and suddenly scooped Lapis up into her strong arms. Lapis squeaked in surprise. "Jasper! Put me down! I can walk on my own you know!" Jasper chuckled and carried her to the living room. "Not after this you will." She set the smaller brunette down on the couch and hovered over her. Lapis' hair was messy from sleeping on the couch and her skin felt hot to the touch, that and her cheeks were bright pink, her blue eyes seemed to glow and shimmer. How Jasper loved those beautiful rich blue pools.

A truly beautiful sight. "It's been awhile." Jasper noted and leaned down to press a kiss on Lapis' neck. "Don't say that, it's embarrassing." The brunette muttered and reached out to cup Jasper's face, her eyes wandered. She took in all of her, that thick wild sunbleached lion's mane and those scars that did little to take away Jasper's appeal. She glanced up, hoping to meet those amber eyes, only to see Jasper looking away in shame. "You're staring at _them_ again." She heard her say. Lapis bit her lip. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to." The brunette kissed her gingerly, as if one false move would scar her partner even more.

Jasper kissed back eagerly. She grabbed Lapis' wrists and pinned them above the smaller woman's head, not forcefully like before but much more gingerly. She then proceeded pepper her spouse's jawline and neck with kisses and nips, leaving behind small marks on her skin. Lapis gasped in delight, her hands grasping desperately for anything within reach only to discover that Jasper would not allow much movement from her. "Jasp-" She was interrupted by Jasper's mouth over hers. The taller woman then pulled away. "The only thing that will shut you up huh?" She smirked, her amber eyes glowing softly in the dimmed room.

Lapis felt helpless. She bit her lip to hold her voice back. She straddled Jasper's hips. Jasper suckled on Lapis' collarbone, suddenly sinking her teeth into her sensitive flesh. She released Lapis' hands. Lapis cried out, tears welling in her eyes. "Not too hard." She whimpered and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. "What ever happened to you liking it rough? Man, you were more fun back in the old days." Jasper joked, her rough touch wandering on Lapis' familiar body. Her hand slipping up Lapis' lavender nightgown. The next few minutes went by in a heated blur.

Lapis mewled in pleasure, she rocked her hips against Jasper as they were lip-locked yet again, freezing when she felt something hard and cold on Jasper's hip. They abruptly pulled apart for air. "J-jasp-"

A loud knock at the front door interrupted them. Jasper got off of Lapis with a dangerous snarl. "I swear.-" She gathered her bra and white shirt up from the livingroom floor and she slipped them on. She buttoned her shirt as she made her way to the front door. Lapis' eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of a pistol's holster at Jasper's belt. Lapis scrambled to retrieve her clothes and put them back on.

Jasper swung open the front door, her amber eyes seemingly turned red with rage. "What the fuck do you wan-" She saw no one. "Well, good morning to you too, Quartz..." There was a pause. "Down here you fool!" Jasper looked down only to see a very irritated Peridot. "I assume you did not recieve my text, that is correctable." The young blonde casually let herself in, squeezing past the confused Jasper. "What text? My phone would have..." Something in the taller blonde's pocket vibrated and she pulled it out. " _That_ text." Peridot said with a smirk, her tablet in hand, her sharp green eyes challenging Jasper.

Lapis heard the discussion and peaked into the hallway, and was immediately spotted by the ever alert and sharp Peridot. "Good morning Lazuli. A bit late for you to be wearing such a revealing nightgown, don't cha think?" She asked in a smug tone. Lapis blushed and stepped back, Jasper growled softly to herself. "Alright, what business do you have here, runt?" Peridot pushed up her large round glasses and perked an eyebrow. "You received my text but didn't even bother reading it, nice Quartz, stay classy." She rolled her eyes. "Well you told the boss you weren't going to work, but she was generous enough to order me to bring you your assignments! Honestly, working from home isn't a bad idea. You should feel lucky that you work under a woman to wonderfully generous!" Peridot motioned to her suitcase.

Jasper grumbled and picked it up and popped it open to take a glance at it's contents. "You know, I called to say I was going to take the day off, not to-" "Ah! But that's not what the boss said!" Peridot butted in. "So are you saying the boss is wrong? That she made a mistake?" Jasper slammed the suitcase shut and glared at Peridot out of spite. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She snarled and walked off to the office, knowing that Peridot would follow. "How rude, won't even greet your good friend?" The young woman asked Lapis, leaning against the doorway of the living room. She glanced around. "Looks like you and Jasper were busy." She pointed out with a smirk, seeing the marks littered about Lapis' skin. Lapis frowned and rolled her eyes. "How about you an-" Peridot began but was soon interrupted. "Runt, hurry up. I don't have all day!" Jasper shouted from down the hall. Peridot scrambled to the office, clearly intimidated by the taller blonde. Lapis couldn't help but laugh at the expression that had flashed on Peridot's face.

Lapis' smile faded as she looked down at herself, her thin nightgown was crookedly set on her slim frame. She headed to the bedroom, passing by the study room and heard Peridot and Jasper speaking in hushed tones, she ignored the odd feeling she got from that and entered her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She stopped infront of the mirror. Her blue eyes silently studying her reflection. There were very noticeable bite marks on her neck and collarbone. She smiled faintly to herself and stepped away from the mirror. She quickly dressed herself and went back outside again.

* * *

 _ **Hello.~ Afterhours here! I'm glad to see everyone has been enjoying this fic so far. I originally wanted to make this a one shot or a two chapter story. But this might just even up being 5 chapters. .-. More or less.(Thinking its gonna be more...) Hehe. I will be taking the 'schedule' week off of this fic and focus on finishing up on another, but I'll try and squeeze in some time for the next chapter of OMDWY. I have two more ideas for Steven Universe fics and I'm currently finishing up with planning on those so expect those soon, sometime this month probably. Also in the announcements area, I'm searching for a Steven Universe rper(lit or semi-lit). PM me if interested or if you have any questions about this. Afterhours, out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_One More Day With You_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"So, you finally convinced your roommate to get a tattoo?" Peridot teased as she took a seat next to Jasper. Jasper rolled her eyes. "What tattoo?" She asked quietly in a low tone, not really paying much attention to her and was busy looking through the contents of the suitcase. She pulled out a small briefcase. "I don't understand why you carry all of this junk around with you. You got kicked of the house or something?" Peridot looked increasingly uncomfortable. "You're changing the subject! The tattoo on Lapis back! The angel wings! And- Hey! Leave those alone!" She stood and snatched away the alien themed panties away from Jasper who was now taking the time to dug through Peridot's belongings. The taller blonde chuckled. "Nice~. Those designer or what?" Peridot's cheeks were a bright pink. "Y-you h-haven't answered my question yet!" She stuttered, now wanting to steer the conversation somewhere else. "What about _my_ questions!?" Jasper growled.

She opened a desk drawer and grabbed a rubber band, and used it to tie her hair back. "Alright, let's start over. What's with the suitcase?" Jasper asked, now more calm. "I was on my way to Empire City on an company errand, satisfied?" Peridot explained, her blush fading. "What about Lapis? You ink buddies or something? The other day you said Lapis was your roommate, don't look like it if ya ask me." She asked and neatly folded her undergarments and placed it back into the suitcase, a smug smirk gracing her young attractive features. Jasper furrowed her platinum blonde brows. "She only lives with me, alright? Mystery solved! What more do-" "So she's single?" Peridot cut in, interest sparking in her green eyes.

Lapis stood by the door, her face pressed against it so she could hear better. She couldn't hear much of what the two were saying but was only able to catch snips and pieces of their conversation, that and a hard thud. She finally decided to cut in. She knocked on the door. "Jasper, I made lunch." She announced and made her way back to the kitchen. She wore an oversized grey tank top which was actually one of Jasper's and navy shorts. The brunette seated herself at the dining room table and watched as Peridot was the first to exit the office. The young woman greeted her. "How nice of you to cook lunch for me, Lazuli. Even if this is a short visit and on business times too!~" She spoke as if it was all for her, she then made her way to the kitchen to wash up. "Actually this is for Jasper, she normally has lunch at work but I doubt she eats at all." Lapis rolled her eyes as she explained. Peridot sat right next to Lapis, a rather uncomfortable distance too close. She then noticed something about the 'house intruder', one of the lens of those ridiculous round glasses was cracked.

The dishes on the table weren't too flashy or fancy, as Lapis hadn't put too much effort thanks to the fact that Peridot had interrupted her and Jasper earlier. Something that she wasn't ready to forgive or forget anytime soon. The lunch consisted of a half-assed salad, macaroni and cheese from a boxed brand, half a bowl of potato chips, and sandwiches cut into small triangle slices. A glass pitcher of hand-squeezed orange juice stood at the center of the table. The table had been neatly set a few minutes ago.

Peridot happily helped herself to the meal. "Did you cook this all yourself?" She asked excitedly as she piled food onto her plate. Lapis glanced to her and sighed, the dark bags under her eyes appeared more damning by the second. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked in a tired and throaty way. Her blue orbs seemed just as dull. The plate of food infront of the brunette only had a small sandwich on it though it was completely untouched, same went to the half filled glass of the water that was just to her right.

"It's really good!" Peridot replied excitedly as she ate, in an oddly upbeat manner that Lapis would have expected from her little Malachite. "'Course it's good, kid. What? Your parents don't cook for you or something?" Jasper asked teasingly as she walked into the dining room. Her sharp amber eyes landing on the younger woman before she disappeared yet again into the kitchen. The sound of running water echoed through the otherwise quiet house along with occasional clink of silverware. Peridot patiently waited until Jasper had shut off the tap. "Actually, I just don't have time to cook myself." She explained awkwardly, pausing her hunger driven 'rampage'(as Lapis later called it). Jasper raised a brow as she returned to the dining room and took a seat across from Lapis, she glanced to her spouse then to the young blonde. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to make us feel sorry for you. Time isn't your problem. You don't really know how to take care of yourself do you?" The amber orbed woman sneered as she served herself a rather large helping of mac' and cheese.

An awkward silence filled the room. Lapis shifted uncomfortably when she felt Peridot lean closer to her. "Looks like I'm right again! Like always." Jasper said finally, some satisfaction in her tone. A smirk appeared on her scarred vitiligo splattered facial features. "Well, I think I've had enough. Mala will be coming home soon and unlike you two I have things to do other than wasting my time yapping and bullying our guests." Lapis spoke up, not standing the awkwardness of the situation. She picked her untouched plate and cup of water. She ignored the looks she got from the other two and went into the kitchen. The brunette put away the food that she hadn't even bothered to touch then got started on washing the dishes. She silently stared out the window, watching how the ocean was darkening as the day began its close. She remained that way for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. "Ahem." Lapis blinked and searched for the source of the noise. "Let me help you with that." Peridot offered, standing to Lapis' right, her and Jasper's empty plates in her hands. She rolled up the sleeves of her oversized dark green hoodie then kindly smiled at Lapis. Lapis frowned, seeing that her peace and quiet had been disturbed.

"Alright." Lapis decided then dried her hands off on the rag. She backed off and quietly watched Peridot. "Need a stool or something?" She asked after a while, watching the shorter woman "Huh?" The green eyed blonde turned to her. "Oh-" She chuckled awkwardly, it had taken her awhile to realize that Lapis wasn't completely serious. Her laughter was silenced when she noticed that there wasn't a hint of a smile of Lapis' face. Lapis turned away from her and disappeared beyond the doorway into the dining room. Peridot sighed and finished up with the dishes. She gingerly placed the cleaned plates and cups on the dish rack then proceeded to rearrange them as to fit neater on it. She looked down when something caught her eye. "A dish washer." She murmured then heard the soft pad of Lapis' shoeless feet on the kitchen's cool tile floor. Lapis carried the leftovers of the meal and set it on the counter to be put away. She seemingly had no interest in Peridot's presence.

"Hey, why do you hand wash your plates and stuff when you could just...pop it into the dishwasher?" Peridot asked almost out of the blue. Lapis looked at her then blinked. "It takes away the fun of getting your hands wet. It's kinda relaxing." She spoke in a tired and flat tone, her dullened blue eyes staring emptily into Peridot's green orbs. "Uh...I'll just-" Lapis cut her off. "Jasper is waiting for you." She reminded. The younger woman nodded nervously and scrambled out of the kitchen.

A small smile made it's way onto Lapis' face. She finished up cleaning up the kitchen then went to the living room, just to make sure everything was in order. She finally settled down on the couch and picked up a book that was on the small glass coffee table. She located the bookmark then leaned back into the couch cushions, relaxing. The brunette hadn't gotten very far when her head rose up again, hearing Jasper and Peridot arguing about something. She shrugged carelessly and carried on reading. The book wasn't very interesting but it was one Jasper had bought for her about a week past and had suggested she read it.

But after about half an hour of reading...if one could call staring at a book while listening to someone else's conversation reading. Lapis grumpily slipped the bookmark into the page she was on then shut the book, plopping it onto the coffee table before her. Instead of getting up to tell the two to hush up, she reached for the remote control and turned on the television. ' _Last time on Camp Pining Hearts-' **SLAM.** _ Lapis looked up, hearing the sudden noise, but only got to see a dark green and blonde blur race past and land on the couch next to her. "What season is it?" The energetic Peridot blurted out the question as she got comfortable.

Lapis sighed and shook her head, a small smile making its way on to her face. Peridot leaned over to her and took the remote control from her and increased the volume. "What about-" Lapis began but was immediately hushed by the young blonde. She rolled her blue orbs then got up from the couch, taking the time to stretch. "Hey! Lazuli! Move it, will ya? I can't see!" Peridot squeaked and nudged her aside.

Lapis huffed and looked down at her. "Talk about a short temper." She teased, earning an offended grunt from Peridot. She walked away to the still wide open doors of the study. She peeked inside and saw Jasper with her head laid down on the desk. Lapis was silent, being careful not to make a sound as she closed and locked the door behind her as she approached her spouse. She couldn't see Jasper's face at all. The brunette stood behind the taller blonde, her hands finding their place on the woman's shoulders. She proceeded to give a little massage.

Jasper let out a small groan in response. "That kid is one big headache." She murmured. Lapis smiled. "Let's hope Mala doesn't turn out that way." She joked halfheartedly. Jasper sat up and spun her chair around. Lapis looked down at her, her deep blue eyes meeting those sharp amber ones. She leaned down and found herself lip locked with the blonde. Jasper wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her into her lap. A soft possessive growl rose from deep inside of her throat. She tugged at her spouse's bottom lip, earning a small whimper from Lapis. "So you're wearing my shirt again, huh?" She asked her, whispering the question against her lips as she pulled away. Lapis blushed and looked away with a small grunt. "Jasper, we need to talk."

A scowl appeared on her spouse's face. "'Bout what? Is this about Peridot? She's just a friend from work, alright?" Jasper was quick to explain, obviously taking offense. Lapis felt her tense up underneath her. "No, this isn't about her. And no, not about Malachite either." She cleared up with a sigh. "Can't we ever have a calm discussion?" She continued, frowning. Jasper looked away. "Tch, you're saying like it's my fault or something." She spoke in a low tone. Lapis was about to say something when she heard a knock at the study's door. "What now?" She asked, a low growl in her voice.

"Some kid is knocking at your front door!" Peridot answered in an annoyed tone. Lapis groaned and got up. But not before glaring at Jasper.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone, Afterhours here yet again! I know this chapter is about three-ish/two-ish weeks late, I'll make up for it by making the next chapter extra long. I've been pretty busy recently. My birthday is coming up, it's actually on July the 18th, so I might just be out of town for that. This is just a quick heads up just incase you know? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of One More Day With You. Afterhours out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_One More Day With You_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Mommy!" Malachite greeted with a cheer and a toothy grin. The moment Lapis opened the door the child practically ran her over. Lapis couldn't help but smile as her daughter proceeded to crush her with a hug. The brunette giggled, nearly forgetting Peridot's presence. A quick embrace and a little bit of laughter later, Lapis found that a great deal of her frustration was simply swept away by Malachite.

"-rth to Lazuli?" Peridot interrupted the parental display of affection, Lapis froze, seemingly having had tuned the annoying blonde out. Bright forest green eyes darted from Lapis to Malachite then back to Lapis again. "You have a kid?" She asked carefully, as if one wrong word would sour Lapis' mood. The brunette was about to answer but Malachite beat her to the punch. "I'm not a kid! I'm the tallest one in my class! Mommy says one day I'll be taller than-" At that Lapis decided it was enough and scooped up Malachite(with some difficulty) and placed her hand over her daughter's lips. "You know what? What have I told you about talking to guests that way? Go do your homework!" She scolded while the blonde tried to squirm her way free from her mother's arms.

Lapis finally put the child down and watched her retrieve her backpack which had been dropped when she had came inside. Malachite scurried to her bedroom, eager to please her mother. With Mala inside her room and behind a closed door, Lapis finally confronted Peridot's question. "What about having a 'kid'?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Peridot shrugged. "You have one?!" She exclaimed, sounding quite confused.

The brunette was silent as she shut the front door that had been left open and went into the living room to sit down. She reached for the television remote and shut off the device. Peridot was equally quiet as she followed and meekly sat on the opposite end of the couch. It was awhile before either of them spoke. "So you work with Jasper?" Lapis finally spoke, startling Peridot who had been mindlessly staring at the pictures on the wall which were mostly just of Malachite by herself at different ages and the few but impressive swimming trophies that lined a small bookshelf and their matching blue ribbons that adorned the wall above the trophies. Peridot nodded, but then voiced her answer after noticing that Lapis wasn't looking at her. "Yes, but not exactly."

Lapis spoke again, apparently now more comfortable with doing so. "Explain it to me, please." Her dullened blue orbs met with Peridot's emerald as she sat up. She gingerly placed her hands in her lap, fidgeting with her wedding ring as she looked away from the young blonde.

Peridot swallowed thickly, as if it would take her nervousness with her. "She works in security, I see her often whenever I clock in. The boss calls for her every once and awhile so I'd see her pass my office. Or we'd see each other in the break room or in the cafeteria during lunch. But I've known her for awhile now, I'm the one who went to recruit her into the business a few years back." She explained but couldn't help but feel as if she was being interrogated. "Satisfied?" She asked, her confidence returning to her now.

Peridot pushed up her glasses before crossing her arms across her chest, awaiting a reply. She replaced her nervousness with her trademark stubbornness. She tapped her well-kept fingernails against her arm, mostly to keep herself occupied and to keep up appearances. It would have been more ideal for Peridot had Lapis stopped there but instead she pressed on, at ease now. "Did you even do anything?" She asked, glancing at Peridot with a small smile.

"Huh?" Then shrugged once understanding. "Earlier you mean? All we had to do was look over a few things. Just light business." She explained, watching Lapis stand once again. "So you're done." Lapis stated as if Peridot wasn't already aware. "Yes...Your point being...?" Peridot questioned, tilting her head, now confused as to where the brunette was driving the conversation to. "My point being-" She responded, mocking Peridot's way of speech. "-that you should pick up your things and get out of my house."

Peridot shrugged, not caring that she was essentially being kicked out without as much as a polite goodbye. "Alright, alright. Whatever you want." She grumbled lazily and pulled herself up from the couch. She was then followed back to Jasper's study to gather and retrieve her belongings, only to be escorted to the front door by Lapis and a now curious Jasper.

Peridot wore a small frown on her face and looked much like a kicked puppy who wondered what she had done wrong, she didn't seem much like the bold and stubborn girl who had first let herself in uninvited only a few hours ago.

Jasper yawned and pulled her phone from out of her pocket. "Want me to call a cab or...?" She asked, but Peridot only shook her head. "No need, I already contacted someone myself." She answered with confidence she didn't quite feel.

"Good." Lapis muttered dryly then placed her hand on the doorknob. "Have a nice evening then." She flashed Peridot a look before nudging Jasper back then slamming the door shut.

Peridot let out a sigh, unaware she had been holding it in for the past minute or so it felt. She sat down on the front step and dug in her pockets for her phone, and for a fleeting moment, thinking that she had left it inside. But she found it and called for a cab. Afterwards she put her phone away and placed her hands on her lap. Her green orbs taking in the peaceful neighborhood's suburban charm. All the houses were of nice size and well kept, each with a perfectly groomed yard or tamed hedges, with colorful flowers peeking out of front gardens. Such a calm place...Why Jasper decided to settle here of all places, even with her impressive rank...was many of the things that puzzled Peridot.

Meanwhile inside, Malachite dared to wander out of her room. The lack of noise had gotten her attention. Her murky sea-green orbs glowed softly in the dim hallway. After making sure the coast was clear, she snuck out past the dining room and hid behind the doorway to catch a glimpse of her parents. Jasper and Lapis stood there in silence as if by some sort of agreement. Lapis, who was leaning against the door, had her arms crossed. She gazed steadily at the hardwood floor, finding it interesting. While Jasper nipped at her bottom lip, a habit she displayed when concentrating, habit Malachite had picked up on as well but mostly when she lied or was nervous, or sometimes simply out of boredom. She stole a glance at Lapis and swallowed thickly.

"Don't be like that, babe." She spoke softly with the beginnings of a smile on her attractive features as she hooked an arm around her spouse's waist and pulled her close. Lapis pouted as she was forced closer to Jasper. "What's the matter?" Jasper asked huskily and leaned down to press a kiss on the brunette's lips only to be quickly nudged away. "I don't like her." Lapis finally said, simply, as if Jasper should have already known. Jasper grinned, happy to get a response out of her. "She's too clingy...Like you." Lapis was quick to add, guessing the expression on Jasper's face.

Now it was Jasper's turn to pout. Her orange eyes softened and she feigned hurt. She nuzzled her, trying to get her attention and eventually succeeded. Lapis looked at her, a sudden snort left her. She was quick to cover her lips, a weak attempt to hold back her laughter. "You have a very sexy laugh." Jasper complimented with a smirk, receiving a playful punch to the arm in return. "Oh shut up!" Lapis scolded as she tried to be serious.

Malachite smiled, glad to see her parents in a good mood. She ran over and hugged them, well Lapis' hips and Jasper's legs. Lapis looked down and combed a hand through the girl's soft sun bleached hair. "Mala..."

* * *

 _ **Here it is! The much requested continuing chapter for OMDWY. Sorry about the delay, school started up again and I didn't want to write until after the Summer Of Steven Nuke was over, just in case it messed up my plans for this fic. Anyways, what did you guys think of it? The three-parter felt heavy to me, but I feel even more confident of a Jasper redemption arc. Mark my words, it's gonna happen! And the new episodes! Holy crap, last One Out Of Beach City was amazing. It's always good to get a Pearl episode. c: I heard that new episodes were going to be coming back very soon! With new episodes every Saturday for the rest of the month(whenever that starts that is) I am yet to get back on my schedule. It's really hard for me to get motivated(not sure why) so it helps to keep a schedule. But then the problem is getting motivated to keep up with said schedule! Reviews keep this story afloat! XD Afterhours out!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**One More Day With You**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The days seemingly flew past after that visit from Peridot. And life continued, the world continued to spin, and Lapis continued her admittedly dull and bland routine, day after day. Jasper had seemingly lightened up, well at least seemed to be forcing herself to. After her few days off work were up, she was back at the office or at least that's what she told Lapis. Lapis found herself enjoying more freedoms, it had been sudden and rather suspicious but she eased into the change as cautiously as a doe set hoof in a meadow. For example, today, today, today, today! Just the thought of being outside of the house made her smile. The early fall breeze nipped at her exposed face and hands. But the warm sun easily compensated for that, like she minded though. Lapis had, after seeing Jasper and Malachite off, took a walk to the local park. Sure it wasn't very big but it was a freedom new to her.

The red, orange, and brown leaves crunched pleasantly under her boots as she practically pranced on the well-beaten trail that winded through the foliage and endless trees. She laughed, adjusting her scarf then paused suddenly as the chilly breeze blew against her frail body. More dried and dying leaves danced and spun in a downwards spiral as their trees released them. Lapis grinned, welcoming this. She managed to catch a particularly large one. It was broad and stiff, it was a deep red color with some orange spots and patches on it. Her smile faded and she found herself breathless from all the movement. She regained her breath, turning the leaf over in her slim hands when a voice called out to her. "I didn't take you for the nature-lover type."

Lapis spun around and saw Peridot standing a few feet away, with a grin that would put the Chesire Cat himself to shame. "Come here often?" She continued. Lapis' eyes narrowed, her cheeks a dusty rose blush. "What do you want?" She asked defensibly, letting go of the leaf at some point. The blonde frowned. "Easy, easy. I don't want anything...Don't think I followed you or something creepy like that! The thing is, my apartment is nearby and I saw the park. Then I thought about just how out of shape I am so I came down to check it out, you know?" She practically rambled on until she noticed that Lapis looked seemingly at ease.

Lapis fidgeted with her scarf then stuffed her hands into her coat's pockets, her blue eyes watching the cold leaf covered ground. "What...what about you?" Peridot questioned meekly, rubbing her arm. She wasn't wearing anything too flashy, she might have even looked normal. Just a dark green beanie with an alien pin, sweatpants, sneakers, and a large hoodie. "Jasper finally got tired of you?" She joked teasingly, giggling to herself.

Lapis snapped her vision back at Peridot, in her pocket, she anxiously fingered her ring reassuringly. "Don't talk about what you don't understand." She said in a low tone, clenching her jaw. Peridot immediately hushed herself, covering her mouth quickly as if she had been threatened. "Sorry." The blonde said, in an almost sincere way. Lapis' dark eyes bore into Peridot's own. Neither of them said anything.

They stood like that for awhile, until Lapis looked away again. She began to walk away, and as if by command, Peridot followed some distance behind. "All I wanted was some fresh air and to stretch my legs." Lapis finally said. Peridot had nearly said that Lapis could easily do that in her own backyard but she held her tongue instead. "I see.." She entertained instead. "I'd expect you to do walk at the beach though, I've heard that you really like the beach."

Lapis let herself smile, though it was hardly noticeable. "Jasper talks about me?" Peridot nodded but then saw that Lapis wasn't even looking at her. "Yeah, a lot...Not a lot like in a weird way though!" The blonde corrected herself. "She talks about how you dress, your favorite color, what you like to eat, your hobbies, how great you were in your high school swim team, and how much you love the beach." She offered with a shrug and a grin as she stomped on a small pile of leaves just to hear their collective crunch.

The brunette chuckled softly. "She does?" It oddly reminded her of Jasper when she was still in high school, that silly puppy love they had and how bad they were at letting the other know. "But..."

"But I don't like the beach." Lapis stopped walking, she faced Peridot. "The beach means the end of the ocean. The ocean is supposed to be endless. It's enormous. And full of life. Sure it may look empty on the surface but, go a little deeper and there's suddenly an explosion of diversity and life! The beach is only the border of the ocean...the limit. The limit of something so powerful it can create or destroy."

Peridot saw it then, somewhere deep in the endless blue pools that were Lapis' eyes. There was energy and expression just dying to be free. She had never met someone so passionate. This was a person completely different than the one Jasper had told Peridot so much about that she practically knew Lapis. This was a different Lapis, the real Lapis. She saw that now. Peridot smiled.

Lapis caught herself before she got too deep into it. She felt sheepish, a wave of shame sweeping over her, her cheeks warmed even more. "No, please go on." Peridot spoke up, encouraging. "Nah, I don't want to bore you. I was rambling anyway, it probably didn't even make sense." Lapis shrugged, combing a hand through her hair shyly. Peridot laughed. "No, no. Please, bore me. I really wouldn't mind." She offered, her light green eyes catching the warm sunlight in a lovely manner.

The brunette finally gave in. "Alright. But if you start to doze off or yawn on me, me hitting you on the head is justified!" She threatened teasingly. Peridot rolled her eyes. "Like I would!" She responded, finding the air of cheerfulness comfortable. Lapis suddenly grabbed Peridot by the hand and tugged her along. "Well let's go then four eyes! I'm not going to stand around outside in the cold all day just for you!"

* * *

 ** _Greetings comrades! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and happy new year comrades! I would like to thank all of you for dealing with my delayed updates. And as a final announcement, One More Day With You is now available on Archive Of Our Own! The version on there will be R18 with actual smut in it and will have a spin-off fic with 'deleted scenes' that were thought up after posting a chapter or just porn without a plot. c; Afterhours out!_**


End file.
